Wait For Us
by Kokoro No Okirimono
Summary: After the final battle harry isn't all as well as he seems. Hermione's trying to keep him intact, will she prevail? One-shot


Hermione POV I waited patiently for Harry Potter to Floo in. Ever since the Final Battle had ended, there had been more issues than one with Harry. He'd been staying awake every night, all night long, blaming himself for all the deaths, and had started getting paranoia that some force more malevolent than Voldemort would come and all responsibilities would weigh down on his life. I had personally taken it upon herself to help Harry get past it all, like the rest of them had. I did have to admit to myself that I thought I would be the one under someone else's watchful eye to to help her get past the Battle, not her doing it for the The Boy Who Lived. Then the Floo burst to life, Harry emerging through the emerald green flames. "Hello," said Harry. "Did I keep you waiting for long?" Truth be told, I hadn't noticed he was late. And probably wouldn't have if he hadn't pulled me out of my surprise of is appearance. That's another thing that started happening after the war. Harry started looking increasing unhealthy by the week. Skin paled and became sallow, weight dropped from being muscular to as thin as a stick, and small horizontal scars striped their way up both his forearms. Today, he was looking much worse. As much as I hate to say it, I'd grown use to his new appearance, but this pushed me way out of my comfort zone. He no longer had that spark of sanity that remained in the otherwise hopeless looking eyes. Now, even that was gone. His eyes were now glazed over and yellowed from sickness and that once brilliant green was nothing more than a dream from the precious years of childhood. All hope had been taken away from this poor broken man. All that remained there was fear, blame, self hate, and torture. Those eyes horrid eyes. "What happened, Harry?" I asked, my voice full of worry. "I've been thinking." "About?" I prompted. I needed to get this out of him. "Why I'm here really. As in why am I still alive?" He said. This burned straight through my very soul. "Why are you here, Harry? You're here because you were meant to live. You were meant to go out and do wonderful, impossible things! Why can't you see that?" I said quickly and softly. "No, I mean I should have died more than once in my life. As a baby, as a child, as a teen. Everything seems to be telling me it's time to go and I'm starting to believe the little subconscious telling me so." I stared at him very intently trying to see if he was bluffing, but I was sorely mistaken. He was dead serious about the whole dying thing. I was growing increasingly worried by the second. "Harry, listen me well, please I'm begging you," I say quietly, filling my voice with concern and plead. "We all need you to stay with us. Every one of us. Please, Harry I'm begging you! Ron needs you, Ginny needs you and so does the rest of the "Wizarding World. Just stay with us please." "A wiseman once said: Death is the next great adventure. And do you know what, Hermione? I believe it's time for me to move on." And with that he got up from the seat he had taken and went back to his home, leaving me tearing up and gobsmacked in his wake. Is that what had been eating away at Harry's heart? The loneliness and sadness he had begun to call friends? How can one possibly start questioning thinking things like that? People to broken to return from the endless turmoil inside their hearts, I suppose. Epilogue The funeral was small, only a few days after that revelation from Harry. He was found hanging from the railings on the staircase in his house. The Weasley's and I were the only ones attending the funeral, it was a regular muggle funeral, too. He would've wanted it that way. When it came time to bury him, I took the note I found lying next to his body out of my pocket. And placed it on top of the white calla lillys on the casket lid. "I know you had your reasons for doing this to your self," I whispered, tears threatening to overpower at any moment. "And I just wanted to say that you were a wonderful friend. Even if you were the most fickle man I've ever met, you were like the brother I never had. I thank you for that" I wasn't holding back now, tears were spilling out the corners of my eyes. I could taste the salt on my tounge. "I only hope that you enjoyed the happiness that everything brought to you so early on in your Hogwarts years." I sniffled. "Remember that time when you made a patronus charm work for the first time? I do. You were absouloutley elated! I hope you are now too." "But who am I to say? I just hope you're happy with your parents. Ron and I will be around soon enough. Just wait for us, okay?" I let a single tear drop on the oaken casket before I hugged Ron, full force. Watching through his embrace at Harry being lowered six feet under. On the note it asked me to pick out a quote to be his epitaph. Once the granite headstone was placed over the body, I read it there: Harry James Potter Aged 19 years I've reached the point where I hardly care whether I live or die. The world will keep on turning without me, I can't do anything to change events anyway. Yes, Harry this quote couldn't have said it any better. Just wait though, won't you? Wait for Ron and I? A/N: I really hope any of you guys reading this enjoyed it! I tried really hard on it but I'd still like some criticism on it! Thanks so much for reading! R&R - Insupaia 


End file.
